


When You're Stomach Gets Blasted By Weird Druid Magic (Don't Panic, You Have Your Pack With You)

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [52]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cosmo is a good boy, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Druids, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dads of Marmora, Protective Krolia (Voltron), Ulaz is, a good doctor, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple survey mission of a planet. But when a druid is stumbled upon, Keith and his pack have a lot more to worry about than giving Cosmo affection.





	When You're Stomach Gets Blasted By Weird Druid Magic (Don't Panic, You Have Your Pack With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Do you think you could do one where some, most, or all of the pack is on a mission, and they get ambushed by druids? And Keith gets hurt (preferably major but not lethal) and without thinking lets out a kit noise. And everyone on the field, no matter what side they're on just kinda...freezes? And then the pack rips through the dazed druids and they go back home, keef gets all patched up, and they snuggle together

Keith stepped off of the pod with a small smile as the sun of this new planet shone of his face.

He and his pack were going on a scouting missions on an uninhabited planet. So far, it was a pretty good experience; he and his pack had played human road trip games while they were heading to the planet. So far, Acxa was the reigning champion of I-Spy.

The planet itself looked to be very nice; there was bright plantlife and a shining sun that felt amazing on his skin.

“Remember, kit, now is not the time to goof off. After we have finished scouting this planet, perhaps we could goof off a bit.” Kolivan said, gesturing for him catch up with the group. Keith was knocked out of his relaxed state with Kolivan’s words, running to catch up.

“This planet is awfully beautiful, though.” Regris said. “This plantlife must be unique to this planet, I’ve never seen anything like it.” Regris was very interested in plants, often accompanying groups of blades to examine the flora and fauna of a planet during scouting missions.

“Indeed. It does not look like any plant I have ever seen.” Ulaz agreed. He nudged Thace with a smile, watching as Keith went a bit ahead of the pack. He was having fun exploring and, well, whoever said they had to get done straight away? Their kit was very clearly happy to lay in the sun, undisturbed by anyone else, and Antok found himself longing to do the same.

Antok didn’t listen to Kolivan’s surprised protests as he laid down in the sun next to the kit, purring at the feel of the soft grass against his cheek. Thace laughed and flopped down as well, and Kolivan watched in dismay as his other two kits quickly followed suit.

“Ulaz? Are you on my side with this one?” He asked playfully. Ulaz frowned thoughtfully and smiled as he shook his head, laying down next to Thace. Krolia shrugged and laughed as she laid down in the sun as well.

“If you cannot beat them, join them!’ She said brightly. Kolivan rolled his eyes and sighed, but he supposed it was fine; after all, they had supplies for a scouting mission to last 5 days, and it definitely would not even take a full day as small as the planet was. 

“Oh, alright.” Kolivan said, laying down and smiling when he heard the triumphant cheers of his kits. Acxa looked over and laughed.

“Hey, Keith already fell asleep!” She exclaimed. Kolivan looked over and smiled fondly when he saw that Keith was, indeed, already fast asleep in the grass. It was to be expected, though; Keith was notorious for falling asleep in the basking room at the headquarters. It was rather endearing to see Keith asleep spread out in the sun, relaxed.

“We should let him sleep for a little bit. He loves being in the sun.” Krolia said. Antok nodded and let Keith cling onto his tail with a smile.

“Indeed. We should all relax. We have been given the good fortune of being on a planet with an amazing, warm sun.” Ulaz said, stretching out and rubbing his cheek in the soft grass.

“Indeed we have. We must not be too relaxed, though. Although this planet is thought to be uninhabited, there is the slightest chance of encountering someone who has set up camp here.” Kolivan pointed out.

“Yes, we will keep an eye out for anything unusual.” Krolia said from her place between Acxa and Regris. Kolivan laughed at the sight and found himself not caring that his pack would rather goof off for a bit. They all worked so hard, they deserved the chance to be at ease and let out some stress. Perhaps he could arrange regular visits to this planet for the blades, should everything turn up okay.

-

Keith was awoken after a few vargas by Cosmo nudging him with a cold nose. The youngest kit laughed and hugged the wolf, who took it like a champ.

“You’re such a good boy.” Keith cooed to his pet. Cosmo licked Keith’s cheek in response, wagging his tail happily.

“I am glad you are awake, Keith. We must get going after we eat. Krolia has already prepared rations for all of us.” Thace said, giving Keith a plate of food. It certainly wasn’t the most appetizing food in the universe, being merely freeze-dried food in sealed containers that had water added to it to make it edible. It certainly didn’t make up for its lack of looks in the way of taste, either, as it tasted rather bland. But, it was food, and Keith wasn’t a picky eater at all, willing to eat pretty much anything that was placed in front of him.

Keith took the plate and started to eat, and Cosmo was fed meat rations for his meal. After he was done, he helped Krolia pack up the plates again and put them in the pod.

The pack started off again in the direction they were going, taking note of the plant life, atmosphere, and anything else that was noteworthy. Cosmo was playing fetch with Keith. Or, his version of fetch, which was ‘I’ll go get this and have you chase me to get it back.’ Keith didn’t mind though, he liked to play with his pet wolf.

He made a noise of confusion when another ship came into sight. It was small, but it clearly belonged to the empire. Keith wrapped a hand around his blade hilt, prepared to pull it out at any moment. However, he was confused when he saw the person walking around outside of the ship.

The person was certainly not a Galra. Instead, its skin was ebony white, and there were two horn-like protrusions where the corners of the mouth would be. The person didn’t have eyes, a nose, nor a mouth, either.

Keith was confused when his pack shoved the three kits behind them at the sight of the person.

“Dad?” He asked in confusion.

“Kits, tell me. Have you ever seen a druid without its mask?” Ulaz asked lowly.

“You mean what we see is not their face?” Regris asked in shock.

“No, kit, those are merely masks that they wear. Orders of the empire, I am sure.” Thace answered.

“Why do the druids work for the empire?” Keith asked.

“Well, kit, I suppose it started millennia ago. The druids used to be their own species, living peacefully on their own planet. They were universe renowned for their magic abilities. However, when the empire began to take over the universe, their first targets were the druids. Every last one was overtaken by the Galra, and they became their servants. They have nowhere to go, and beyond that, they have become dependent on the Galra, so it would be hard to fight back even if they wanted to.” Ulaz explained.

“That is very sad. They have been their slaves for so many generations, and with the way the empire works, they most likely have long since lost the stories of their home planet and their peaceful lives before they were taken over.” Acxa said. Thace nodded and gently hugged his kits close. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed as he examined the figure again.

“Papa?” He asked.

“Yes, kit?” Ulaz looked over at Keith with a kind smile.

“That’s a druid, isn’t it?” Keith questioned.

“Yes, kit.” Ulaz answered simply. Keith nodded and gasped as the druid looked straight in their direction before disappearing completely.

“Ah, a group of Blade of Marmora agents. What a surprise.” The druid said condescendingly from behind the family. They all whirled around, and the kits were shoved protectively behind the adults.

The druid was clearly angry, although it couldn’t form facial expressions. It let a bright pink ball of magic form in the palm of one of their palms, stepping back to aim it at the group. Just as the magic was released in their direction, the group split and fell away, no one harmed by the magic. Keith growled and pulled out his blade, letting it morph into its awakened form before lunging at the druid.

Keith was shocked when the druid disappeared right before Keith’s blade made contact. Unprepared for the new development, Keith stumbled and fell flat on his face. He quickly recovered in time to whirl around and slash at the druid when it reappeared behind him. Yet again, the druid disappeared. Keith quickly got to his feet and gasped when he saw that the druid had move on to attack Acxa and Regris, who were clearly overwhelmed by the druid’s disappearing ability.

He threw his blade at the druid. It would have hit, had it not been for the druid's disappearing act. Instead, it pierced a nearby tree, sticking out of it pathetically.

“Ah, even with so many of you I am still winning.” The druid said lowly, grabbing ahold of Ulaz. Ulaz fought back with every ounce of strength he possessed, kicking and jerking in their grip. Thace made a short, high pitched noise of distress at the sight of his mate fighting to get free.

Keith growled a whistled quietly to Cosmo, the wolf coming over and sitting next to his owner obediently.

“Hey, boy, wanna help me out?” He questioned. Cosmo barked in what might have been agreement, and Keith gently scratched behind his ears. “Take me to the druid, boy!” he said, grabbing onto the wolf's long fur as he did as was told.

When Keith opened his eyes, he was inches away from the druid, close enough to touch. He realized, too late, that he hadn't grabbed his dagger, the thing still sticking out of the tree that it had embedded itself in.

The druid whirled around too him and let out what Keith thought was a maniacal chuckle before shoving his hand onto Keith's stomach.

Immediately, Keith howled with pain and was sent crashing down to his knees, wrapped his arms tightly around him stomach. Before the druid could do the same thing again, Keith found himself being dragged away from where he was, presumably to a safe spot. He glanced up dazedly only to see Ulaz kneel next to him.

“Kit, may I pull down your undersuit to your waist so I can see damage was done?” Ulaz asked. Keith nodded and hesitantly removed his arms from around his stomach as Ulaz undid the top half of his undersuit until the fabric was bunched at his waist.

When Keith glanced down at his exposed abdomen, he wished he hadn't. The skin was an ugly black that faded into pink at the edges, as though he had scorched his own skin. Ulaz winced in sympathy.

“Do not worry kit, everything is going to be okay.” Ulaz said, as though he were trying to reassure himself as well. He had seen this type of injury before; it was treatable, although chances of getting out without a bad scar became less likely with every moment that passed, and he knew it sent unpredictable waves of intense pain to the victim.

Keith clung to the fabric of Ulaz's blade uniform, letting out a short whine and curling close. Ulaz made a cooking sound, gently rubbing Keith's back and murmuring soothing nothings to him. Cosmo trotted over and whimpered, gently nudging at Keith's cheek with his nose. Keith let out a short laugh in response to the ticklish feeling of Cosmo's nose, before promptly shouting in pain and curling into a tight little ball.

“Oh, I know, kit. That will happen at unpredictable intervals. Take deep breaths.” Ulaz said. Keith curled tighter into himself, gritting out a deep breath between clenched teeth.

Suddenly, Keith let out a long, shrill noise that almost sounded like a shriek. It was a sound specific to kits to let its pack know that they wanted or needed help, most likely because they were in pain or in danger. Instantly, everything seemed to stop for a moment.

Keith heard everything go eerily silent all at once, and all eyes turned to him. His parents and siblings were looking at him worriedly, their eyebrows furrowed. The druid merely looked confused, as though it had not known that Keith was a kit.

And then, everything seemed to start all at once. Krolia turned to the druid with a growl, launching herself at it and slashing her dagger to try and get a hit in, only to eat dirt when the druid disappeared.

Kolivan and Antok were fighting as a team, standing back to back so they were each other's eyes, able to see everything around them. If the druid got to close, they would both slash at it, but the druid only disappeared again.

Acxa, nimble as she was, was mostly playing defense, avoiding attacks from the druid with all her energy. She would jump and roll out of the way of undoubtedly dangerous magic, springing to her feet soon after.

Thace had joined Ulaz, concerned about Keith. He was standing guard while Ulaz tended to Keith as best he could with their limited supplies, most of which had been left on their pod. Thace watched the surrounding area like a hawk, always alert to whether or not the druid was coming too close for comfort.

Regris seemed completely frazzled, likely having never encountered an opponent he couldn't even hit. Both hands were gripping his blade nervously, which made for bad swings whenever the druid did come too close to him.

Keith pushed himself up weakly onto his right arm, the left wrapped around his abdomen. He whistled to Cosmo, the wolf’s ears perking up as he looked at his owner. Keith gently scratched the wolf’s head, jerking his own to Krolia.

-

Krolia looked down in confusion when Cosmo nudged insistently at her hip. Krolia ignored the wolf, assuming he only wanted affection. 

“Not now, boy.” She said, her eyebrows furrowing when Cosmo shoved his head under her hand insistently. As soon as she had a solid touch on Cosmo, she was instantly flooded with images of everyone’s quintessence. Was this something that Cosmo had always been able to do?

What shocked her was the fact that she could sense the quintessence of the druid moving, even when it disappeared. She always knew exactly where it was going to appear, and she found a grin appearing on her face.

“Good boy!” She said, just as the druid disappeared once again. She readied her blade and threw it in the direction of where the druid’s quintessence was appearing, just before it reappeared in the exact spot she had seen the quintessence in.

The blade imbedded itself in the druid’s back, and the druid fell to its knees and quickly onto his stomach, going silent and unmoving as though Krolia had pierced a vital organ. Hesitantly, Krolia walked over and retrieved her blade, watching the druid the entire time and retreating to her pack, who had gathered with Ulaz, Thace, and Keith.

-

“Is Keith going to be okay?” Regris asked worriedly, his tail draping over Keith’s arm supportively.

“Yes, kit, he will survive. He is just in great pain.” Ulaz said, scooping Keith up into his arms and starting the direction of their pod.

“We will call off this survey mission. Who knows what else we could encounter, and our kit is hurt.” Kolivan said as he climbed into the pod. He took Keith so that Ulaz could climb up, trying to soothe Keith’s whimpers and cries of pain.

“We will need to get to headquarters for me to be able to properly treat him. We do not have the necessary supplies with us.” Ulaz said. Kolivan nodded and held Keith close, offering him his braid to play with. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for Keith to yank on it roughly when he was hit by another intense wave of pain. Keith didn’t mean to, of course, he was just reacting to the pain.

“We do not want the kit to tug on your hair so hard, my mate. Give him to me?” Antok said. Kolivan nodded and shifted Keith into his mate’s arms, gently massaging at the roots of his hair with a wince. Once Keith recovered from the wave of pain, breathing deeply still, he looked guilty.

“I’m sorry, dad.” Keith said apologetically. Kolivan smiled gently.

“Do not apologize, kit. I know you did not mean to, you could not help it.” Kolivan said. “No harm done.” Keith didn’t look convinced, but he leaned his head on Antok’s chest silently. Regris and Acxa came over, letting out confused and worried noise and they nuzzled Keith. Keith made a quiet, reassuring noise in response, purring at the affection from his elder siblings.

At the next wave of pain, Keith clutched Antok’s tail tightly. Although it was incredibly painful for Antok, he made a point not to show it. After all, Keith needed something to distract him from the pain. Regris and Acxa jumped as Keith’s cry, nuzzling him more intensely in an attempt to comfort him.

Thace glanced over worriedly from where he was piloting the pod so that Krolia could rush over to comfort her son. She gently stroked his hair and rumbled soothingly to Keith, holding her other two kits close. Ulaz gently pulled Acxa and Regris to the side to check them for injuries as well. To his relief, aside from a few bruises and scratches from falling, they were unharmed. Ulaz gently cleaned and sanitized the cuts, bandaging the bleeding ones. There wasn’t much he could do for bruises, but he did put a soothing cream on them.

“Are you two okay?” Ulaz asked gently. They both glanced at each other before Regris burst into tears, absolutely terrified of the idea of a person being able to teleport in such a way. Ulaz made a rumbling noise and held Regris close, gently grooming him. Regris took a deep, shuddering breath and buried his head into Ulaz’s shoulder.

“Regris, my kit? I promise, druids cannot get into our home, if that is what you are worried about. We are alerted every time someone or something enters or exits headquarters.” Kolivan said gently and he groomed Acxa.

“I am just… scared.” Regris said. Kolivan understood, of course; it must have shaken his kits greatly to be faced with such a unique opponent.

-

When the pod landed in the marmora headquarters, Antok carried Keith to the medical bay with Ulaz close in tow. He laid Keith down on a bed, several of the other doctors looking over in confusion and concern for the youngest kit.

Ulaz quickly went into the room where all of their medications were stored, coming out with a three liquid ones and setting them on a nearby table.

“I am sorry, kit, but druid magic cannot be fixed by healing pods. We will have to do this the long way.” Ulaz said, using a fabric swab to rub the wound with a neon orange liquid that made Keith go quiet, relaxing. Ulaz smiled gently and grabbed a dark green liquid next, wetting another fabric swab with it.

“That was just a numbing agent for what is to come, kit. This is extremely painful because it removes all the magic traces from your body.” Ulaz said, starting to scrub at the wound as gently as he could while still doing an efficient job.

Keith shrieked and clung onto Antok's tail, letting the largest member of his pack nuzzle him and rumble soothingly. The numbing agent did wonders at soothing the worst of the pain, but what peeked through was still extreme on the pain scale. Ulaz made an apologetic noise, watching as the black faded into gray, and gray into the pink tint of his skin when it was flushed.

“Shh, my kit. Everything is okay now. The next medicine will reduce scarring from this wound, and will soothe the pain.” Ulaz said, grabbing a bubblegum pink liquid that reminded Keith of Pepto Bismol. As Ulaz applied the liquid, Keith relaxed and let go of Antok's tail with a small smile.

At some point during the entire thing, the rest of the pack had trickled in, gathering around Keith. Keith only registered that they were there because Krolia had sat next to him to groom his hair.

“Hi.” He said, unsure of what else to say.

“Hello, kit.” Thace answered. “We have all been very worried about you.” He said. In response, Keith felt one very wet nose nudge his cheek. Turning slightly, he laughed when he saw Cosmo sitting dutifully by the bed.

“Good boy.” Keith said. Regris gently poked Keith with his tail.

“You got yourself into trouble again.” He lamented. He hated whenever either of his siblings were reckless with their safety. Keith looked a bit guilty and he purred to Regris.

“Sorry.” He said as Kolivan picked him up to take him back to the nest.

“Just… do not do it again, okay?” Regris said. Keith nodded and grabbed onto Kolivan's braid, relaxing.

He knew he'd always have a group to go to if anything was wrong. But for now, he let himself doze off on Kolivan's shoulder, snoring quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr legendary-marmorans!


End file.
